Miko in Tamriel
by StrawberryCakeJuice
Summary: Banished from her world, Kagome is flung into the world of Tamriel; more specifically, Skyrim. Stuck in this strange world, the only thing the former Shikon Miko could hope for was to find a place to call home. Dragged along by the Dovahkiin, Kagome will need all of the skills earned in the past of her country and of this world in order to survive. [Chapter Length Vary, Epic]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or InuYasha, because I'm obviously not making any money writing this now am I?

**Summary:** Banished from her world, Kagome is flung into the world of _Tamriel_; more specifically, _Skyrim_. Stuck in this strange world, the only thing the former Shikon miko could hope for was to find a place to call home. Dragged along by the _Dovahkiin_, Kagome will need all of the skills earned in the past of her country and of this world in order to survive.

* * *

><p>Miko in Tamriel<p>

Prologue: Fate's Hand

Kagome grit her teeth as she swung her blade to the side, splattering the hot blood from her kill across the dirt at her feet. Her labored breath mingled with the snarls of the remaining wolves that had managed to chase and now corner her. Behind her the sound of the rushing river beating across the rocks reminded her of her option of escape, if things proved to get any worse. The threatening growl from the largest wolf in the pack grew louder as it took a single step forward, its lip curled back to reveal yellowed teeth that promised death.

'_Or disease if I'm particularly unlucky…'_ Kagome mused, tightening her grip on the hilts of her katana.

The situation she had found herself in was anything but good.

She was alone, grievously injured, and close to finally passing out due to blood loss. Her vision was getting blurrier by the second, and her body had been slowly but surely stiffening up and aching in a way that she had never felt before (even after the vigorous training her sensei had forced her through). Though that, she contributed to the bite she received from one of the wolves that had gotten lucky and managed to get the first hit in when the pack of five had ambushed her.

It was the only thing that made sense, as she knew that if her movements weren't being hindered by whatever effect came from the bite at the moment then she would've been on her way by now. While she wasn't in tip top shape, normally she would've been able to make easy work of these ordinary wolves. But her battered form, plus whatever ailment was stiffening her body was making the task very difficult for the Miko.

Hazy blue connected with malevolent gold as the black wolf's fur bristled causing it to seemingly grow larger before her very eyes. The others followed suit and shifted to block off any retreat besides the river behind her. Ignoring the pain that grew within her joints, she slipped into the first form beaten into her by her teacher. She bent her knees while bringing up both of her blades to make an "X" formation in front of her face as she took a deep breath.

A moment passed, and the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the trees and the river at her back.

From one of the trees, leaves fell from the branches and fluttered down to obscure her vision briefly. This was the moment the wolves leapt forward. Bending down some more with a grimace at the pain that shot through her knees, she also pressed forward with her high-ponytail trailing out behind her like a banner.

Dodging one of the smaller ones, she swung her blades through the middle of another.

'One down', Kagome grit her teeth as the pain in her limbs only seemed to get worse.

Twirling around, she managed to avoid a bite to her neck by the skin of her teeth.

Digging her feet into the ground, she stopped her slide and brought one of her swords up by her head angling the blade towards the wolf that was suddenly in her space.

Slashed her blade forward, she didn't even flinch when blood sprayed across her face as she bisected the wolf right down the middle. A disgusting squelch filtered into her ears as the two halves of the wolf fell to the ground, allowing its blood organs to spill out onto the ground.

Without missing a beat, she slammed the pommel in between the large wolf's eyes as it lunged into her range as she took a step back. Unfortunately, this caused her to slip on the blood of the bisected wolf, just in time for the wolf to regain its bearings and lunge at her once more.

Crying out in surprise, she managed to lift her katana up in time, but still she was pushed back. Cursing the last thing she heard was the pained howl of the wolf as she stabbed it in the sides as the icy waters of the river engulfed her.

Tumbling in the river, her vision blurred as she tried to hold her breath and not scream in agony as she slammed repeatedly into the rocks. The wolf was flailing around trying to dislodge itself from the katana that she had buried in its side. If things had been different, she would've pulled it out and put the miserable thing out of its misery, but she couldn't. The stiffness in her joints (that wasn't helped by the cold water) had it that her hold on the blade was pretty much locked.

But the beast's prayers were answered. Hitting a large rock, the wolf and she were thrown away from each other, and she was thankfully able to keep her hold on both of her katana. Just as she felt herself being tossed over the edge of the waterfall. Oblivion claimed her as she hit the rushing waters below.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4E 199<strong>_

_**Morning Star, Middas**_

_**12:00 PM **_

_**Outskirts of Riverwood**_

Lounging on the tree stump nearest to the river, Frodnar propped his chin up in the palms of his hands and pouted. Earlier that morning, his friend Dorthe had threatened to stop being friends with him unless he decided to stop being so "mean". Because apparently that was how she saw his latest prank.

Who cared if he played a prank on Sven by lacing the lip of the self-proclaimed Bard's flute with troll fat?

That Milk-drinker deserved it after all, calling them brats.

The Nordic boy had no idea why the girl cared so much anyway.

It wasn't like he involved either of their families in his schemes. Of course, there were certain reasons he didn't involve their families: One reason was because he feared the wrath of his mother, who was the main disciplinarian in his household. Two, Frodnar didn't really want to put up with any more of Dorthe's mother disgusted looks than he already had to.

Grunting the boy turned his head towards his dog, Stump, who was rolling around in the patch of thistle branches. The smoky grey-furred wolfhound was clearly enjoying himself, laying on his back and panting all the while ignorant of Frodnar's troubles. Snorting at his dog's obvious contentment, he glanced back over at the mill that was clearly visible despite the bit of distance from where he sat.

The familiar sounds of the mill reached his ears and as well as the sound of the river near him. Sounds that were a part of his everyday life, and would most likely hear for the rest of his life if he decided to stay in Riverwood and take over his parents' mill. So the sudden frantic barking that came from Stump's direction caught him off guard.

Jumping in surprise, Frodnar snapped his head in the direction he had last saw Stump and was surprised to see that he was no longer in the thistle branch patch, but was actually near the edge of the river.

His brows furrowed as he pushed himself up from the stump, he quickly made his way towards his dog's side. Noticing that his dog was barking at the river, Frodnar turned his gaze onto the water and couldn't help the scream that erupted from his mouth at the sight of the body floating face up in the water with two blades still clutched in tight fists.

"FRODNAR!" the panicked voice of his mother reached his ears, and moments passed before suddenly he found himself wrapped up in his mother's arms. His father was not far behind, as well as several others from the village like Faendal and Alvor along with some other men from the village.

Later, Frodnar will realize that he had screamed so loud that most of the occupants of Riverwood had heard him, and he would undoubtedly feel embarrassed. But no one would be able to hold it against him much.

Death wasn't a rare occurrence in their lives, but the Nord boy himself had never seen death personally thanks to the great efforts of his parents. So for him to see a dead (or what he assumed to be dead) body so up close and personal, was something that he could be expected to handle easily.

Brown eyes were latched onto the body that was being lifted out of the water by his father, though he had to be careful of the blades still clutched in the person's fists. Now that he looked closer, he was shocked to see that the person in the water was a girl. Her skin was deathly pale, even more so than Nords with dark hair even darker than that of Bretons. It was only then that he noticed her chest was slowly but surely rising and then falling.

"She's alive!" Gerdur, his mother, gasped as she too came to realize this.

His father, Hod, who was holding her, also looked at the girl with surprise.

Just a moment there, they were sure that it had been nothing more than a corpse from how cold she was. Not to mention the large clothes the girl worn didn't help matters.

"It looks like she was attacked by wolves! Look at her wounds!" Faendal exclaimed, his sharp eyes intent on the cuts and scrapes that littered the skin that was exposed to their eyes by the tattered fabric. It wasn't an uncommon thing for travelers to be attacked by wolves on their way to Riverwood. The wolves that inhabited the forests were one of the many perils that one would most likely face while traveling to and away from their town.

While most could handle a single wolf on their own if they had the skill, it never ended well when one stumbles across a pack. Too many have died due to carelessness or lack of skill, but it seemed that was not the case with this girl. In her hands, held in tight fists were two long blades.

It didn't take much to realize that she had obviously fought back and somehow ended up in the river.

Honestly, it was a miracle that the girl hadn't drowned much less been able to hold onto her weapons!

After a short discussion, Frodnar watched as his parents rushed the young woman towards their home. His eyes were drawn to the blades that glinted in the light. The little Nord couldn't help but wonder about whom that woman was, and where she managed to get swords like that!

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is a story idea that has been chewing at my brain for a while now, and I've only decided to go ahead and post it. I'm a huge fan of the Elder Scrolls series, especially <em>Skyrim<em>, and so this is my way of trying to add something to this section. I'm not sure if there are others, but I feel that there should. I'll be updating this periodically, whenever inspiration hits me and I after I finish my planning of the first 10 chapters. Like it says in the summary, the chapters will be of varying lengths. The lengths depend completely on how I feel as I type them, but none shall be below 1,000 words. This isn't a drabble story, and I'm not going to make it one. I'm going to save that for some other ideas that I have. **

**Anyway, I hope that this manages to interest some readers. **


End file.
